Temperence Scrooge
by FrenchFrySplash
Summary: Magic of Christmas? Ha! Let's see what happens when the infamous Christmas Carol is turned on our very own Grinch, Dr. Temperence Brennan...
1. Chapter 1

_Well, I was watching A Christmas Carol, and it popped into my head. It might be a bit clichèd, but what the hey, it's Christmas! And this is my first Bones fic...just thought you should know._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. And a Christmas Carol isn't mine either. It's something I must live with everyday._

**Chapter One **

As you may or may not know, Dr. Temperence Brennan did not like Christmas.

There could be a number of reasons for this. Perhaps Christmas carols gave her headaches. Maybe the lights blinded her. Or maybe, like the Grinch, her heart was two sizes too small. This was doubtful though, considering how obviously in love she was with a certain FBI agent.

At that exact moment, said FBI agent was pacing Dr. Brennan's office, ranting about how Christmas was season of love, and family, and happiness, and why didn't she want to spend Christmas with him and Parker?

Brennan watched him, her head in her arms. At the suggestion of spending Christmas with him and Parker, she snorted.

"No, Booth," she said. "That's your time with your son, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be," Booth said, waving his arms.

"I'll be ok, honestly," Brennan assured him.

"You can't work on Christmas!" Booth exclaimed.

"That's what I usually do."

"But-but-"

"Booth," Brennan said reassuringly, getting up and gently leading him to the door before he could start ranting again. "I don't like Christmas, don't try to change it. Please, it's ok, I'll be fine."

At a loss, Booth allowed her to lead him forward. Unexpectedly, though, Brennan stopped.

"Oh ha ha," she said dryly, reaching up and pulling down the mistletoe that was hanging above her door. "Nice try Angela."

The artist slunk out from behind the door, pouting.

"Oh, come on," she whined. "Just a little peck?"

"No," Brennan said firmly, though her stomach gave an odd little leap at the thought of kissing the hunk standing beside her. "Sorry Ange, not happening."

"You're such a Scrooge," Angela said, crossing her arms.

"Bah, humbug," Brennan smiled at the shocked look on her best friend's face.

"You understood that?" Booth asked, surprised.

"Who wouldn't?" Brennan replied, thinking about how she had vowed to find out who Scrooge was the last time someone had called her that. She loved Google sometimes. "But it doesn't matter, because I. Don't. Do. Christmas!" With each word, she pushed Angela and Booth a step closer to being out of her office, and on 'Christmas!" had closed the door.

Sighing with relief, she walked back over to her desk, and upon sitting down, found that her screensaver consisted of snowflakes falling onto a very Christmassy looking background. She quickly moved the mouse, and erased the screensaver from existence.

After she was certain no one else was going to come in and try to convince her of the magic of Christmas, she hurried out of Jeffersonian, hoping to avoid any other of her friends and their unbearable Christmas cheer. Snow was falling outside. Brennan groaned inwardly. It would be a white Christmas in the morning. Sighing, she made her way to her car.

At her apartment, she smiled at the absolute absence of anything that could be construed as joyful. Settling into an armchair to read a book, she gave a contented sigh, sipping at her coffee. Now, she could pretend there was no such thing what-so-ever as Christmas.

Falalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Later that night, Brennan awoke to a knock at her door. She glanced at her clock. Midnight. Who would want to see her at Midnight on the Eve of the day that she didn't want to think about?

"I'm coming!" she called, getting up out of her armchair as the knocking grew more insistent. "Hold your chickens!"

"Horses, sweetie!" Angela's voice called. "Hold your horses!"

Brennan opened the door, to find her best friend standing there, smiling.

"Angela?" Brennan gaped. "What are you doing here?"

"Angela?" The artist chuckled. "No, I'm the Ghost of the Christmas Past!"

_So, what do you think? Should I continue? Or should I go throw myself into the ocean for even thinking about writing this? Please Review! And Christmas is in two days...so if you do want me to continue... _


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, it seems I'm not the only one with this idea. Another person has also started Bones Christmas Carol. Hopefully, we'll be different enough! Anyway, thanks for reviewing Mariana D'Arcaii! I hope that you will enjoy this, at least._

_And this chapter is a bit more serious than I intended...Oh well..._

_Disclaimer: Bones isn't mine, nor is the Christmas Carol._

**Chapter Two**

Brennan stared at the woman before her.

"What?" She asked blankly.

"I thought you knew about this," Angela, or the Ghost of Christmas Past, shook her head. "It's from a Christmas Carol. You know, Ebenezer Scrooge, Jacob Marley, Bob Cratchet, Tiny Tim-"

"I know what you mean," Brennan said hurriedly, cutting her off before she got an entire history of Charles Dickens. "But you are not the Ghost of Christmas Past. You're Angela Montenegro."

"Wanna bet?" Angela grinned. "Accept it, sweetie, I'm a spirit!"

"There's no such thing as spirits!" Brennan cried. "Is this a joke you and Booth are playing or something? Because I don't think it's very funny."

"It's no joke," the artist walked into the apartment. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past!"

"Yeah, right," Brennan snorted, closing the door. "What's this about Ange?"

"You'll see," Angela waved her arms, and Brennan suddenly found herself standing in the snow, outside a house decorated with Christmas lights and a small Santa Claus in the front yard.

"H-how did you do that?" Brennan asked, looking around in confusion.

"Magic, sweetie," Angela pointed at the front window of the house. _"Regarde!"_

"Where are we?"

"If you look through the window you'll know," Angela prodded her on the back, until Brennan finally consented to peek through the window.

"This is definitely illegal," she muttered, as she squinted through the glass.

Before her lay a scene of any family Christmas. A tree stood in the corner, surrounded by presents. Two children were ripping open gifts, as their parents looked on happily. Brennan paled. She recognised this scene.

"Yep," Angela said, as though reading her mind. "That's you."

Brennan watched as the 10-year-old version of herself ripped open a pair of pyjamas. Smiling, the girl looked up at her parents, who grinned. Brennan turned away, not wanting to watch any more.

"So, you used to like Christmas," Angela said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I never said I didn't," Brennan walked away from the window.

"But you don't like it now," Angela shook her head sadly. "And this is the reason."

She waved her arms again, and the scene changed slightly. For one thing, they were no longer standing outside. Instead, they were in the living room. Judging from the photos on the mantle, it was a few years later. Brennan looked around and groaned.

"Oh no," she said softly, as she saw the tree and the presents.

A moment later, the sounds of someone coming downstairs made her and Angela look up. A fifteen-year-old Temperence Brennan had appeared, staring at the decorations and the gifts. Slowly, she smiled.

"Mom?" She called. "Dad?"

Hurrying the rest of the way down, Temperence glanced around, her face shining. She ran to the kitchen door, looking through eagerly. Of course, she found nothing, no Mom, no Dad.

Frowning, the teenager backed up, and sat down, staring at the tree, as though patiently waiting for her parents to appear. Brennan knew they never would. Instead, Russ came downstairs.

"Merry Christmas, Tempie!" He cried, grinning.

Temperence looked up at him. Russ' grin faded at her expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" She asked.

Russ looked taken aback. "W-what?"

"Mom and Dad," Temperence repeated. "Aren't they here?"

Her brother went white. He opened his mouth, and closed it again.

"They're not?" Temperence's voice broke as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Russ looked stricken. "I-I thought-"

"I'm not opening anything until they come back," Temperence leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms.

"Temperence…" Russ started forward, but his sister balked.

"No!" she cried. "They will come back! And until then, I'm not doing Christmas!"

She jumped up, and ran out up the stairs, leaving Russ standing alone.

Brennan turned to Angela.

"Why are you showing me this?" She asked, tears welling up in her own eyes. "I know what happened. I don't need to be reminded."

"I know sweetie," Angela stepped forward, and put an arm around her friend's shoulder. "But, maybe you need to understand. Look at Russ."

Brennan did as she was told. Russ hung his head, looking sad and alone. He glared up at the Christmas tree, and then at a picture of his family on the mantle.

"You idiots," he said in a low voice, addressing his parents. "Can't you see how much you hurt us? Or don't you care?" Angrily, he grabbed the photo and threw it against the wall.

The scene changed. They were back in Brennan's apartment. Angela looked up at the clock.

"Well," she said. "It's time I left."

"What?" Brennan was taken aback. "That's it? We're done?"

"Oh, I'm done," Angela smiled wickedly. "You're just getting started."

"What do you mean?"

Angela pointed to a box sitting on the kitchen table. "Open that," she said, as she slowly faded from view. "And if you don't, it'll open itself, so just do it, Bren."

And then she was gone. Hesitantly, Brennan walked over to the table and picked up the wrapped package. She stared at it for a moment, then shook it. Something thumped inside, and a tiny voice shouted at her.

"Hey! Just open it!"

Eyes wide, Brennan tore open the paper, and lifted the lid.

_Who's in the box? OoOoOoOoOoO...We'll see...that is, if you want to see, there's a little blue button that would help A LOT._


	3. Chapter 3

_Another chapter. I want to get this done by the end of today, so I'm posting the chapter the minute the finish it, even if no one has reviewed. But I would like some reviews, please!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Bones or Christmas Carol._

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Bones!" Shouted a miniature Booth, waving.

"Booth!" Brennan's mouth dropped open. "What are you doing in there?"

"I'm not Booth!" The FBI agent reached up, and climbed out of the box. Standing on the edge, he jumped, and landed as the normal size man he was. "I'm the ghost of Christmas Present!"

"Oh no," Brennan groaned. "Not again."

"So The GoCP has already been here?" Booth grinned.

"If you mean Angela, then yes," Brennan confirmed.

"Excellent!" Booth rubbed his hands together. "That means we can get right to it!"

"Wait," Brennan stopped him. "What were you doing in the box?"

"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present!" Booth waved a hand in her face. "Get it?"

"No," Brennan said blankly.

Booth sighed. "Never mind," he said. "Now," he glanced at the clock. "Let's get this party started, shall we?"

"Never say that again," Brennan told him, as they disappeared from her apartment. She looked around. "Where are we?"

"The lab," Booth said.

"Ok," Brennan nodded, seeing that they were indeed in the lab. But daylight was shining through the windows. "Wait, what time is it?"

"Around 4:00," Booth said. He nodded in the direction of Brennan's office. "Look."

Brennan walked towards her office, where she saw Angela standing underneath her door, hanging some mistletoe up. As she did, Hodgins strolled past her. Blinking, he stopped, and backed up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I think the good Dr. Brennan needs some Christmas kissing," said Angela, smiling at him. "Preferably from a certain FBI agent."

"I don't think that'll work," Hodgins pointed out.

"Why not?" Angela pouted.

"Because when it comes to Christmas, Dr. Brennan is the Grinch reincarnated."

"The Grinch isn't dead," Angela said.

"You know what I mean," Hodgins sighed.

"Hmmm," Angela frowned. "Maybe you're right, but if it's Booth, she may just consent."

"I would not!" Brennan cried, affronted.

The two ignored her.

"I don't think so," Hodgins shook his head.

"Why not?" Angela asked again, beginning to get annoyed.

"Because Dr. Brennan isn't the most spontaneous person, and she's not the most feeling either," said Hodgins.

"I have feelings!" Brennan said angrily.

"She has feelings," Angela said angrily.

"Thank you!" said Brennan.

"Of course she does," Hodgins put an arm around the artist. "But she doesn't show them, doe she? I doubt she'll just start now."

Angela frowned, then sighed. "I can still try," she said, a little sadly. Then she looked up, suddenly alert. "She's coming! Go!"

Hodgins hurried away, and Angela hid behind the door, where Brennan would find her later. Brennan turned to Booth.

"Do they really have that little faith in me?" she asked.

"Well," Booth hesitated. "They are sort of right."

"I have feelings," Brennan said, upset. "Just because I don't wear my heart on my sleeve, doesn't mean I wouldn't like to k-" she stopped, catching herself before saying the incriminating words.

"Hmmm," Booth raised his eyebrows. "Come on, we have more to see."

He took her hand, and suddenly, they were no longer standing in the lab. Instead, they were outside an apartment building. Brennan looked up, studying the building.

"Hey Booth," she said. "This is your building."

"Not mine," Booth shook his head. "This is Seeley Booth's building. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present remember?"

"Right," Brennan nodded, her eyebrow raised. "Are we going up?"

"Yep," Booth indicated the door. "Let's go."

The dynamic duo hurried through the door, unnoticed by anyone as they rode the elevator up. Brennan frowned, and waved a hand in a woman's face.

"She can't see you," Booth told her. "You're a spirit at the moment."

"Spirits don't exist," Brennan stated. She noticed the gifts the woman was holding. "Is it Christmas Day?"

"Yep," Booth whistled. "Fantastic, isn't it?"

"Yeah, just great," Brennan slumped against the wall, until finally the doors opened to Booth's floor.

"Out we go," Booth put a hand on her shoulder, and steered her towards Booth's apartment. Once there, he pushed her through the door.

"Whoa!" Brennan looked down at herself, and then back at the still closed door as Booth walked through. "That's impossible!"

"It's Christmas Bones!" Booth grinned cheekily. "Anyway, that's not what we're here for."

Brennan looked around the apartment. It was decorated for Christmas, with a tree by the window, and lights hanging up all around. Booth himself was sitting in an armchair, drinking a beer and looking sorry for himself.

"What's going on?" Brennan glanced back at the other Booth. "I thought he had Parker coming over?"

"Just watch," said Booth.

The phone rang, and Seeley picked it up eagerly, knocking his beer over.

"Booth," he said. "Oh, hi Rebecca." He listened for a moment, and his brow furrowed. "But you said I could have him after lunch-" He listened again. "Come on, you've already canceled half of my day with him-" more listening. "Please, Rebecca, he's my son too. I just want Christmas with him." He listened for a while, and his face fell. "Rebecca, please-" He took the phone from his ear, looking sad. Obviously, Rebecca had hung up. Sighing, he looked down at his spilled beer, and up at his Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas, Seeley," he muttered, getting up to find something to mop up the beer. He cleared up the beer quickly, and sat down, pulling a present from under the tree. Brennan peered over his shoulder at the tag.

"To Parker, Love Daddy," she turned to Booth. "Oh, could this get any sadder?"

Booth nodded at the tree. "Go and look."

Brennan walked over hesitantly, and knelt down beside the tree. She glanced over the presents, and one caught her eye.

"To Bones, love Seeley," she groaned, and looked up at Booth. "But what can I do about it? It's too late isn't it?"

"Not quite yet," Booth walked over to her, and pulled her up. When she was standing, she was standing in a cathedral.

"What are we doing here?" Brennan stared around.

"My time's up," Booth shrugged. "It's time to hand you over to the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come."

"What, as in, the future?" Brennan gaped at him. "No way!"

"Good luck, Bones," Booth waved, as he slowly retreated towards the exit. "Merry Christmas!"

_Please Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merry Christmas Everyone! I hope this is good..._

_Disclaimer: I am not a furry red animal, so I don't own Bones. Nor am I a man from the 19th century, so I don't own a Christmas Carol._

**Chapter 4**

Alone in the church, Brennan sat down in a pew, looking around uncertainly. There were no gifts, no people lining up for confession, no decorations, trees, anything. Shivering, she hugged herself, hoping desperately that the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come would be friendly.

"Hello?" She called, unable to bear the silence anymore. "Is anyone here?"

There was no answer, just the sound of wind blowing through the church. Brennan stood up, still hugging herself. She walked up to the altar, looking around. A sound behind her made her turn around, to see a hooded person standing before her.

"Ah!" She jumped, and stared. "Who are you?"

The hooded figure didn't answer.

"You're the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come," said Brennan, proud of herself for figuring it out.

"Yes," said the figure, pulling the hood.

"Dr. Saroyan?" Brennan's mouth fell open. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come," Cam shook her head. "You know, for a genius, you're pretty slow on the uptake."

"Ok," Brennan sighed. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Sure, I got nothing better to do," Cam waved her arms, and suddenly, the church changed. It was covered in decorations, filled with happy people chatting and laughing, and there was something that looked suspiciously like a priest standing at the altar.

"What's going on?" Brennan asked, looking around. "It's not a Christmas Mass is it?"

"No, it's a wedding," Cam said smugly.

"A wedding," Brennan repeated. "Who's wedding?"

Cam nodded at the altar, and Brennan hurried up the aisle to see who was standing there.

"Booth?" She asked, her mouth falling open.

"Yeah," Cam nodded.

"But who's he marrying?" Brennan looked around.

"Look," Cam pointed towards the other end, where a strange woman was walking down, followed by an older looking Parker carrying the rings. Brennan watched as she went by, smiling at Booth, who was grinning back at her like an idiot.

"Who is that?" She asked Cam.

"Brenda Holly," Cam said. "She and Booth met two years ago, one Christmas when he was alone because his son wasn't there and his partner was being selfish."

"I'm not selfish," Brennan said. Cam raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes, it's about what other people want for Christmas, not what you want," she stated flatly.

"So, they're getting married now?" Brennan stared at the happy couple, stricken.

"Yes," Cam nodded. "It took a while, but Booth finally got tired of waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Brennan asked.

Cam looked towards the doors, where a lone figure stood. Brennan slowly made her way towards her, and gasped when she saw herself.

"Oh my God," she whispered softly.

Unlike everybody else, Dr. Temperence Brennan was not smiling. She was not dressed up in a fancy outfit, and her eyes were swollen from crying. She watched as the two people before her leaned in to kiss, and Brennan saw the pain pass through her eyes. Quickly, she pushed open a door and hurried out of the church. Brennan followed.

Outside, Temperence sat on the steps, her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking. After a moment, she jumped up, and ran down the steps, ignoring the bells as they rang from the tower. Brennan watched her, before turning to Cam.

"Why are you showing me this?" She asked.

"It's not finished yet," Cam said quietly. The church doors flew open, and the happy couple walked out surrounded by their friends and family. They started down the steps, towards a waiting car. Temperence was still crossing the street, hoping to not be noticed. She was so blinded by her grief that she didn't notice the car coming towards her. But Booth did.

"Bones!" He broke away from his bride, and raced the rest of the way down the steps.

"No!" Brennan shouted, as Booth pushed Temperence out of the way and took the hit himself.

Brenda Holly screamed, as Booth flew through the air. Temperence picked herself up, and sprinted to his side, desperately searching for any kind of pulse.

"Is he-?" Brennan couldn't bring herself to say the words. She looked at Cam, desperate for her to shake her head, or say no. But the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come said nothing, only looked away.

"Oh God," Brennan looked down at the other her, who was shouting for someone to dial 9-1-1, while tears streamed down her face. "Does it have to happen?" She asked, close to tears herself. "Can't I-Can't I change it somehow?" She took a step forward, pleading. "Please, can't I change it?"

Cam didn't answer, just looked down at her feet.

"Please," Brennan begged. "I don't want any of this to happen, there must be something I can do!"

"Maybe," said Cam quietly. "You just have to figure it out."

Slowly, the scene disappeared, along with Cam. Brennan was left in darkness. She whirled around, searching for someone to help her.

"I'll change it!" She shouted. "I promise! I'll do whatever I can! Please just give me a chance!"

She shut her eyes, and sat down on the floor (or lack thereof). A moment later, she opened her eyes, and started.

_Well, I hope you liked it. I believe there will be one more chapter...so please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for your kind words! I've really had fun writing this fic, and just for the record, it's the first one I've ever actually finished! I hope you guys have liked it as much I liked writing it...so, without further ado..._

_Disclaimer: Bones isn't mine, nor is a Christmas Carol._

**Chapter 5**

Dr. Temperence Brennan was back, sitting in her armchair with a book hanging out of her hand. She sat up, looking at the clock. It was 9:00 in the morning, judging by the sun shining through the windows. She jumped up, and ran to her door. Throwing it open, she looked out.

"Hey!" She called to the janitor. "What's the date?"

"What?" the janitor looked taken aback.

"The date," she said. "What is the date?"

"It's Christmas," said the janitor.

"It is!" Brennan grinned. "That's great!" She shut the door, leaving a very perplexed looking janitor in her wake.

The janitor didn't have much time to puzzle over it, though, as Dr. Brennan's door suddenly opened, and she shot out, still pulling on her coat.

"Here," she said, handing him a mug of coffee. "Merry Christmas!" She rushed off towards the stairs.

"Right back at ya!" shouted the janitor, raising the mug with surprise.

Brennan hurried down the stairs, and once outside, she flagged a taxi. It was snowing rather hard, but there was still at least one cab on the road.

"Where to?" asked the driver.

Brennan gave him the address, and sat back as he took off. She watched as the buildings passed, a silly grin on her face.

"Here we are," said the driver. Brennan thanked him, and paid, telling him to keep the change.

"Merry Christmas!" She waved as she ran into Booth's building.

This time, people stared at her she shot by them, not bothering to take the elevator as the stairs were faster. Once on Booth's floor, she looked down the hall to see a woman standing in front of his apartment, talking to the lonely FBI agent.

Brennan walked quickly down the hall, smiling.

"Hi Booth!" She said, interrupting whatever Brenda Holly was saying.

"Bones!" Booth looked at her, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You did ask if I would spend Christmas with you," Brennan reminded him.

"I did? I did!" A small smile appeared on Booth's face. "And you came?"

"Yeah!" Brennan nodded. She glanced at Brenda Holly. "Dr. Temperence Brennan," she said, holding out her hand. Hey, the woman was about to lose her future husband; she could at least be nice.

"Brenda Holly," the woman shook her hand, wondering what in the name of gingerbread was going on. "I guess I'll just-" she started backing up. "Go. Now."

She hurried off the down that hall.

"What was that about?" Brennan asked Booth.

"She knew I'd be alone, and was going to invite me over," Booth explained. "But I guess I'm not alone now…"

"Never," Brennan grinned. "So, can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah," Booth stepped back, allowing room for the anthropologist to push past him. "So what changed your mind? I thought you hated Christmas?"

"I had some visitors last night," Brennan explained as she walked in.

"Santa's Elves?" Booth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You could say that," Brennan almost laughed of the thought of Booth in an Elf costume.

Shaking his head in disbelief, but glad that his partner was here, Booth closed the door. A moment later, there was another knock.

"Who-?" He opened the door, to find Parker standing on the other side.

"Daddy!" The boy rushed forward, hugging his Dad tightly. "Merry Christmas!"

"Parker!" Booth looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought your Mom was taking you to-"

"Flight got canceled," Rebecca was now standing in he doorway. "So, I thought, since you were so desperate to see him-"

"Thank you," Booth said earnestly. He glanced around at Brennan. "Do you want to stay? I mean, there's plenty of room-"

"I was going to go see my boyfriend actually," Rebecca smiled. "And anyway, Parker can get to know your girlfriend."

"Bones isn't my girlfriend," Booth said quickly.

"Uh-huh," Rebecca glanced at Brennan, who fidgeted uncomfortably. "I'll pick him up tomorrow. Here's his bag. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Booth closed the door as Rebecca parted. He turned to Brennan, a broad grin on his face. "Well?"

"Well what?" Brennan asked.

"Presents!" Parker shouted, rushing to the tree.

"There's something there for you," Booth said, pushing her forward. "Come on."

"I didn't get anything for you," she said, suddenly worried.

"It's ok," Booth laughed. "Hakuna Matata!" He laughed again at her blank look. "Never mind, Bones."

Outside, the snow continued to fall, blanketing the world in a fresh coat of white. All over the city, people were laughing, singing, and generally enjoying each other's company. And outside one apartment, three spirits hung, watching the goings on inside.

"Told you," said the Ghost of Christmas Past, A.K.A Angela.

"I think you owe us," said the Ghost of Christmas Present, A.K.A Booth.

"Oh come on," said the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. A.K.A Cam. "We weren't serious on that bet."

"I was," said Angela.

Sighing in frustration. Cam handed them each a candy cane.

"I always knew she could do it," she said stiffly. " I just wanted to make it interesting."

"Yeah, sure," Booth snorted, licking his candy cane.

"Look at them," Angela said softly. "Look how happy they look."

"Yeah," Cam smiled, watching as a small boy throwing wrapping paper attacked Dr. Brennan, who laughed and stuck a bow on Seeley Booth's head.

They disappeared, and inside, Booth laughed, happy that his partner was finally enjoying Christmas.

"What?" She asked, catching him staring at her.

"Merry Christmas Bones," Booth said.

Brennan smiled at him softly. "Merry Christmas, Seeley."

_God Bless us, Everyone._


End file.
